


what a ride this has been

by exrui (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Im tired, Implied Bottom Steve, Implied top Tony, Kinda, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Lives, peter is a t e e n, steve also loves that tony worships his weight gain, steve is very clingy, thicc steve is the best steve--along with bearded steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exrui
Summary: a short (long) little ficlet about steve and tony being parents





	what a ride this has been

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the fuck im doing
> 
> i also don't know shit about pregnancy, so i apologize in advance ((':

when steve was pregnant with peter, he was a bit disastrous, so to speak.

he had a ton of mood swings, that he mainly took out on poor innocent tony.

he had terrible cravings for the weirdest foods at the worst times.

if steve wanted some watermelon stuffed with tuna at 3 in the morning, then so be it.

when he was pregnant with peter, he put on a couple of pounds, and was incredibly insecure about it.

but tony made sure to show his appreciation every single day.

_"mm-mm-mM. damn aren't you lookin' fine today, cap." tony purred in steve's ear as he was making his designated coffee for the morning._

_steve flushed red and absentmindedly rubbed his huge belly._

_"thank you, tony." steve leaned down for a kiss, making tony quickly deepen it._

_but steve pulled away, as he didn't want to get all hot in bothered when he was almost nine months in to his pregnancy._

_"i'm gonna go down with rhodeybear to the lab, just wanted to see you before i left, hon." tony hugged steve from behind._

_the older man laughed and turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on tony's nose._

_"don't stay down there too long, you know how i get."_

_tony hummed as he sipped his coffee and started making his way to the exit throwing a smirk at steve over his shoulder. _

_"oh, i know how you get. and i love every second of it, i should just stay down there for hooours."_

_steve glared at him playfully, "if you do then i'm all your problem to deal with, tony."_

_tony gave a cocky grin. "and i'll take full responsibility for it, baby. but make sure you don't lose the cushion, sugarlips." he announced before he officially left, making steve flush a deep red._

after steve gave birth to their lovely baby boy, tony still showered him with the same affection and still made steve blush deeply like he was a highschool girl seeing their crush in the long hallways.

seeing peter grow up was like a dream, steve was so proud seeing his husband and his kid together, being so damn smart with their fucking modern tech. 

it was beautiful.

once peter started highschool, he was afraid that he was growing up so fast, he honestly wanted another kid.

and he got exactly what he asked for.

"what's up, pops?" peter came bouncing in the living room, with a plate of breakfast prepared for him

"hey, pete. whatcha' got there?" steve absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, as he felt a little off, and the smell of the eggs and blueberry pancakes honestly made him feel worse.

"i made you some breakfast, dad thought it could be a nice thing to do, since you've been looking down lately, y'know?" peter smiled and held out the tray for him, and steve took it with a forced grin, wanting to try it as he didn't want the food made by his precious son to go to waste. he also silently thanked tony for giving him the idea, oh what a great fella he was.

steve smiled, and reluctantly tried a forkful of eggs.

"mmmm, these are really good, peter! i'm proud of you." steve ruffed his hair, although he was fighting the urge to throw it up.

peter silently cheered to himself, "now try the pancakes! dad actually helped me with those!" the brunette laughed in his regular teenager-ness, but steve grimaced at the fact that tony helped with the pancakes. 

bless his heart.

the blonde tried the pancakes and swallowed them down, brushing off the odd taste, looking up at peters's very expecting face.

"so? do you like them?" peter lightly bounced on his heels. 

he can admit, it wasn't exactly too bad, but it just wasn't sitting well with his stomach. 

but he didn't want to disappoint his boy.

so, he gave a bright smile and a thumbs up, making peter hug him tightly, and rush off.

when peter left, he immediately rushed to the bathroom to throw up the food he just ate.

he felt guilty, but he threw up basically all of his guts and his breath reeked of vomit.

after steve brushed his teeth, tony heard him gagging and vomiting and came rushing to him as soon as he could.

"stevie? you alright?" tony tried to pat him on his back, but the other waved him off. 

"i'm fine, tony. just..just a little sick that's all." steve felt weak, and had a weird craving to eat some cantaloupe. the hell?

tony fixed him with an unreadable stare. 

"that's it, we're going to the hospital now."

after being dragged to the hospital, the couple found out that steve was going on three weeks pregnant. 

"holy fucking shit, we're-we're pregnant! again!" tony laughed loudly, tears of joy filling his beautiful brown eyes, making steve laugh along with him.

the ole troubled kid from brooklyn never would've thought he'd get this lucky--or even this far.

he can say he was pleasantly surprised himself.

after a few months when steve began to show, they returned back to the doctor and found out they were having a girl.

they both had a freak out moment. 

it was totally normal for two _men _to freak out about raising a daughter. 

but they swear they're gonna do a damn good job at it.

while steve was pregnant with morgan, he was more clinger to tony, always demanding his attention. 

even his dick too, he got _real _desperate for that.

_"tonyyy..." steve whined as he leaned over the shorter man as they both laid on the couch. _

_tony was honestly pretty nervous, steve's never been like this before. _

_"steve. stevie. honey. my dear loving husband. we CAN NOT do this here." tony wiggled underneath the larger man._

_"why not?" steve begin placing kisses all over tony"s face, pushing up his shirt and harshly grabbing his dick._

_tony yelped. "steve, what about pete?" he tired pushing him away, but was unfortunately--or fortunately--pinned down to the couch, restricted of his movement as his husband was a supersolider after all._

_"he's at school, make happy take him to may's house or ned's, i don't care. all i care about right now is you putting your dick inside me, and fucking me until i scream your name like some street whore." steve panted hard as he ripped tony's clothes off._

_tony looked down at the shreds. 'at least it wasn't one of my suits that would be- fuck." he groaned as he was engulfed in a warm heat._

_this was gonna be one long night for tony._

those moments happened often, if we're being completely honest here.

peter even caught them about to do it in the kitchen one time.

_"oh- come on, man! that's so gross! why can't y'all do it in your room?" peter groaned as he covered his eyes and turned away from his half naked parents, well half naked tony having his soul sucked from his throat by the personification of the literal devil._

_they both turned a beet red, and smiled sheepishly at the back of their son's head._

_"sorry, pete. why don't you go to ned's for a few hours?" tony forced a smile his way, because if he said anything else, it'd probably be off with his dick. and a few other things, but he mostly cared about his dick. _

_peter shook his head disapprovingly with his eyes still covered. "you guys are terrible, y'know that? when morgan gets here i'll make sure-"_

_"scram now, brat or i'm taking your tech and visiting rights to mj."_

_and with that, peter ran so fast that even pietro would be like 'damn'._

but even with all the weird and stupid moments they've had, they're love is still as tight as ever.

when steve gave birth to morgan, she was coddled by her big brother and adored by her papa and daddy.

watching her grow up and raising her with tony will be another highlight to steve's life.

and damn is he oh so grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
